ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brandon 10/Christmas Aliens 5
Ello everyone. Brandon here with another special blog. It's that time of the year and I'm giving a gift for everyone here to share. All of my aliens for Free Usage? No but I've got something just as good. CHRISTMAS ALIENS! In case you guys don't know what Christmas Aliens is, it's a service made by me where I take images of aliens, characters, whatever and make them more Christmas-y ''(yes, that's a word now).'' If you're interested in this service and wanna see more, you should check out the previous Christmas Aliens I did (1, 2, 3 and 4) and my other service, Halloween Aliens (1, 2, 3, 4 and 5). Anyways, if you didn't already hear from my Halloween Aliens 5 blog, that particular service may have ended with its 5th edition and Christmas Aliens may follow. At first I was thinking that I was getting tired of it but I'm not really sure. I'm not sure what's going to happen to me or this Wiki in the future but for now I'm saying that this will be the last of the editing services. Until further notice, at least. Now that that's out of the way, let me explain the rules. Rules #You can request two requests at a time. Once your request is completed, you can request another two more. #Please stick to Ben 10 related requests only. (Generator Rex and Secret Saturdays excluded cause Crossovers) #You can request both fanon and canon stuff. #You can also repeat requests that you made from previous blogs, just not this one. #If you're pleased with your request, you can ask for a re-do. However, it's not 100% guaranteed. #Please don't request aliens that aren't yours (at least, not without their permission) #Follow the same general Wiki Rules and Regulations. Effects *Snow *Cold Tone *Frost Edges *Christmas Hats *Red Nose *Santa Beard Accessories *Christmas Light Frame *Mistletoe Frame *Gift Tags Styles Poses *Standing *Action Animations *Original Series *Ultimate Alien Force *Omniversal *Reboot *Live Action (ex: Alien Swarm) *CGI (ex: Destroy All Aliens) *Video Games (ex: Ben 10: Protector of Earth) *Crossover! (ex: Heroes United) Backgrounds *White (Default) *Rendered *Scene ---- Here's a template for how the requests should look: Format: (Character and their Style) (Effects/Accessories any) (Background) (Manners doesn't matter) For example: Reboot Ben with a Christmas Hat, Red Nose and a Rendered Background, please. ---- And that's basically it. If you leave a request, you can expect it to be completed by Friday or the Weekend. If you leave your request on Sunday, you may have to wait until next week for it to be completed. Since I'll probably be busy around the holidays, the service will end December 23. Usually I'd end it sooner but I started the blog kinda late this year. Plus it's about giving instead of recieving. So be sure to leave a request and have an awesome festive season. ~Happy Holidays!~ It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 06:47, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Ben Reboot.png|Christmas Ben (Reboot) Christmas Stinkfly (DAA).png|Christmas Stinkfly (DAA) for TheThreeEds21 (Sorry for the Year Delay!) Christmas Ditto.png|Christmas Ditto for Ultra3000 (Sorry for the Year Delay!) Christmas Way Big UA.png|Christmas Way Big for Waybig101 Category:Blog posts Category:Services Category:User:Brandon 10